Moon Princess vs A-Fist: Sailor Moon vs Steven Cooke
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: AT LONG LAST! The fight of the century will take place, between The Gang's Steven Cooke and Sailor Moon! OC vs. Anime Character, hero vs. hero, Harbinger vs. Guardian. Who will win this battle to the end: The Champion of Justice or The Man with the Heart Scar? Rated M for language, blood and gore, and intense violence. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!


**_Miz-K Productions presents:_**

* * *

A girl is walking down the streets of Japan, licking on an ice cream cone. She was wearing a school uniform, a white shirt with a red bow and blue ascot and a long blue skirt. Her blonde hair was in long pigtails, with two buns on her head. She also has blue eyes.

* * *

 ** _Usagi Tsukino_**

* * *

On the other side of the streets of Japan, a man was walking down the street, wearing his dark green shirt and vest, with jeans. He has short brown hair, and with a serious look on his face. A few of the people watching on were in intimidation over him, since his aura brims in fear.

* * *

 ** _Steven Cooke_**

* * *

Usagi was at the crosswalk, as she looked at the time. The light turned green, and then a sound was made. The department store's huge window was destroyed, as a huge female monster appeared, in dark red skin, black hair, and in black and red scales, all around her body. She snarled and roared, as Usagi gasped, "A monster!"

She dashed off, as she went to transform. She held her hand high and said, "I know I'm going to be late, but… I have to save the city from this being! Right! No time to cry! Time to transform!"

She held her hand high and cried out, " ** _MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKEUP!_** "

She transformed into a magical girl with a white sailor fuku, a blue skirt and ascot, and a red bow, with a pink compact in the middle. She also has white gloves and red high-heel boots. She also sported a gold tiara with a red gem, two hair red protectors, and two white winged hairclips. She posed, and stepped out of the alley, about to confront the monster.

* * *

 ** _Moon Princess vs. A-Fist:  
Sailor Moon vs. Steven Cooke_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven sensed danger going on, as he heard noises of people screaming in terror. He nodded, and then dashed off to the source, without saying a word.

Sailor Moon appeared and called out to the monster, "HOLD IT! You have it rough, battling in the streets! You dare scare off people, innocent and well-going? Well, even we have peace here!"

She posed, "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The monster lunged at her, but she dodged out of the way. She cried, "YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARD!"

She was swatted down, and she landed on her butt, falling onto the concrete. She moaned in pain, as the monster was about to lunge in for the kill. She whimpered, as the beast went in for the kill. It lunged up and headed down to a prone Sailor Moon. But then…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH-TA!"  
 **WHAM!  
** Steven appeared and landed a flying kick to the monster's chest, severely into its heart. It dropped down, and then snarled. He prepared, as Sailor Moon looked. She said, "Tuxedo Mask!"

She then saw Steven, and asked, "You're not Tuxedo Mask."

Steven said nothing, as he cracked his knuckles. The monster dashed forward and was about to claw him. But he inhaled, and roared, landing a barrage of punches to the monster.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-TAAAAAAAA!"

 **KAPOW!  
** The monster was badly beaten, but still standing. He turned his back on the monster, and calmed down. The monster hissed, and held his talons up. It roared, about to pounce, again. Steven nodded in relief, and said, without looking, "You're already dead."

The monster stopped, and felt a sting in its body. It started to bulge and pulsate. It howled and roared, as its body began to pulsate and grow. And then, it exploded, turning it into vapor and ashes, reduced to nothing. Sailor Moon was shocked, as she sobbed, "Whoa… What did he just do? He killed that monster, with a barrage of punches… and it showed no effect, until it exploded…"

 _Sailor Moon – The Champion of Justice, The Moon Princess, Leader of the Sailor Guardians; Her alter-ego is Usagi Tsukino (16 years old), who's a bit of klutz, and also a crybaby._

He turned to her and said, "You okay?"

He offered his hand, and he helped her up. She said, "Oh. Yeah, sure. Thanks."

 _Steven Cooke – The Harbinger of Death, Leader of The Gang, Student of Hokuto Shin Ken; He's an American celebrity, growing up in North Dakota. He's from a family that strives on popularity._

They held hands, as she said, "Oh! It's you, again… Long time, no see…"

He said, "Been training for two years. 27 months, to be precise."

"Oh! You were gone that long?"

"Oh, yes."

They couldn't let go, as they started to stare at each other.

* * *

 _Steven Cooke and Sailor Moon met before. Both considered leaders of their respective group. When The Gang first met the Sailor Guardians, it was a mission gone awry, when The Gang was hired by a brainwashed Usagi Tsukino, to stop her friends from taking over a theme park called "Crystal Park". It was later revealed to be a trap by Sailor Moon, in which she and her allies were brainwashed slaves. After the spell was broken, The Gang and Sailor Guardians became allies and rivals. They even met in New York, in one epic battle, just for fun, with the outcome remaining uncertain.  
Since then, these two have waited a long time to finally confront each other. And so…_

* * *

 ** _Precautions_**

 _Sailor Moon can use her full power. However, she cannot have Tuxedo Mask OR her allies assist her; and NO using Moon Healing Escalation, since it heals the enemy.  
Steven Cooke can use his full power. However, his allies in The Gang cannot help him, since he usually fights in missions, by himself, and can hold his own._

* * *

They continued to hold hands, and then started to break out of their grip. They stepped back and prepared to fight.

She called out, "Okay, Steven Cooke! This is for my friends and my heritage!"

He said, "Whatever you say, Princess. Steven Cooke says it best… Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible."

She replied, "Just… try not to kill me, okay?"

"For a friend, anything…"

They prepared, as they stared down. Everything was quiet. And then… She stepped forward, and then, he stepped forward, after that. They ran towards each other and started to fight, launching punches and kicks at each other. Sailor Moon struck first, landing a punch to the face. He blocked her scond punch, and landed a barrage of kicks into her stomach. She dropped to the ground, hard, as she moaned, "Ow… That hurt…"

He ran towards her and delivered more kicks to the sternum, chest, and waist, and landed a high roundhouse. But she blocked the attack, and delivered a barrage of punches to the chest and stomach. He grabbed her hair and threw her into a department store window, smashing through the glass. The crowd was in shock and awe, as they all watched the fight. He dove into the store and appeared in a display, which is dining table display.

"Oh, yeah! I love a good fight!" He smiled, and then walked around, "Now… Where are you, Sailor Moon?"

She was above him, over a display sign, and then dove downward, "SURPRISE, A-FIST!"

 **WHAM!  
** She landed a punch, flying down, onto his face. He stumbled down, and she ran towards him. Steven gets another punch to the face, but grabs Sailor Moon's wrist, and threw her into an open elevator shaft. He went in, as the elevator went up to the roof. They began to exchange punches, as the elevator arrives in the roof. They stepped out, while fighting. Sailor Moon kicked Steven Cooke down, landing him to a bench. Sailor Moon ran towards him and flew off in a flying kick, "Takes this! SAILOR MOON KICK!"

He ducked, and she crashed and burned into a trashcan. She got up, but he lands a swift jab to the head, knee to the back, and rapid-fire punches to the stomach. She fell down, as he stepped back. She grabbed his ankles, and cried out, "I won't lose!"

He cried, "Back off, Jerkasaurus!"

She shouted, "Don't you dare call _me_ a fictional dinosaur!"

"Uh, that was an insult…"

"Oh."

He punts Sailor Moon off, letting go of her grip. She stumbled down, as he said, "Steven Cooke will take care of this…"

He rushed forward, as she got up and moaned, "You're asking for it… DAMN YOU!"

He tackled her down, and crashed through the steel mesh railing on the roof, as they started to plummet fifty stories in the air. The people were screaming in terror, as they were falling to their deaths.

 **CRASH!  
** Both of them landed into the pavement, and crashed into it, leaving a huge crater. The people were shocked and saddened, as Sailor Moon got up first. She moaned, "Ungh… He's too strong… I almost became a Sailor Pancake…"

He got up, and coughed a bit. She complained, "How is he still alive, after a fall like that?"

He roared in anger, and charged at her. She cried, "I have no choice… I have to end this!"

She held up her pink and red scepter, and the tip of it started to flash and glow. She waved it around and posed. She called out, waving it high, " ** _Moon Princess Halation-!_** "

He grabbed her wrist, and said, "Nice try. Isn't this the part you're supposed to win?"

She gasped, and sobbed, "NO WAY! HOW DID YOU STOP MY ATTACK?"

He grabbed her neck, with his left hand, and said, "It's over."

She whimpered, while choking, "Where's Tuxedo Mask when you need him?"

He revved his punch and said, "He can't help you, _this time._ DIE!"

 **SOCK!  
** Sailor Moon was sent flying, crashing into a door, into a room, whizzing past people, enjoying themselves. She crashed into a karaoke party, as she went into the other door, back outside. The people in the room were frightened, but amazed.

One boy in a black uniform said, "WHOA! Is that Sailor Moon?"

A girl in a school uniform, with a blue skirt and red bow, said, "Oh, yeah… What was she doing here?"

Steven Cooke walked in, and went past the partygoers, heading to Sailor Moon. He then walked backwards, and went to the people. He shook the girl's hand and said, "Hi. Steven Cooke. Nice to meet you. Excuse me."

He left the room, as the boy said, "Whoa… Who's the big muscle guy?"

The girl said, "Beats me."

Meanwhile, back outside, Sailor Moon crashed into a tall building, leaning on the outside wall. She coughed and moaned, "He's… That powerful…"

He suddenly appeared from in the hole in the wall that Sailor Moon crashed out of, earlier, and said, "Sailor Moon. I do not wish to fight you, but you left me no alternative."

She thought, as she sobbed, "It's hopeless… My body can't take more punishment… I can't let him come close to me… Even my Moon Tiara is useless…"

Steven said, as he was closer, "Sorry, but I have no time for this."

He dashed towards her, and tackled him. They crashed through the concrete walls, demolishing the building, as the entire building collapsed. All of the people that were watching the battle, ran off in terror, as they were still fighting each other, even being under a huge building that it collapsing inside them. They continued to brawl, while avoid continuous falling debris, landing punch after punch, kick after kick, and leapt from each falling chunk of concrete, to avoid contact. The entire building collapsed into a huge pile of concrete, metal, and broken glass. Both of the fighters were buried in the huge mess. But Sailor Moon emerged from the rubble, slightly scathed. She shouted, "ALRIGHT! I'M DONE WITH THIS!"

He emerged from the rubble, as well, as she charged at him, landing a kick to the stomach, a punch to the jaw, and a knee to the chin. She landed a couple of body blows to the stomach, and he stumbled down into the pavement. All while the fighting was going on, a huge chunk of rock was dangling from above, at about thirty feet. He got up, badly hurt, and moaned, "How? Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible… That kid… She's gotten better…"

He seethed, "Looks like I'm angry now…"

She said, "Alright! Now, it's time to finish you off!"

He called out, "Wrong answer, Blondie!"

He roared in complete anger, and bulged up huge chest, exploding his shirt and vest off, into tattered fabric. His chest was shown bare, showing a heart-shaped scar on his chest.

"WHOA!" She cried, "What tenacity!"

He calmed down, and stared at her. He pointed at her, "Remember this, Sailor Moon?"

He then pointed at his chest, "You did this to me…"

Sailor Moon fidgeted a bit and said, "Ummm… That… was an accident…"

He brims in a huge bright aura, and concluded, "You brat… How I remember that moment… It was perfect for my befitting, as mantle and successor to the Hokuto Shin Ken martial art."

* * *

 _During the battle with each other, in New York, Sailor Moon and Steven Cooke were the last ones standing, as Steven Cooke, without his shirt on, was fighting Sailor Moon._

 _"Steven Cooke says that this ends here!" He called out._

 _She cried out, "Don't be so coy, Cooke! I haven't forgotten Crystal Park, with your reckless behavior!"_

 _She held her scepter and said, "Now, on your knees!"_

 _He dashed forward and said, "Oh, no, you don't!"_

 _He landed a swift kick to her wrist, but she leapt upwards. She swung her scepter around and cried, " **Moon Princess! HALATION!** "_

 _She fired a heart-shaped beam from her scepter, and he managed to catch her wrist, in time. But…_

 ** _BLAST!  
_** _He screamed in pain, as the blast went deep into his chest. He dropped down to the floor and coughed up a little blood. His chest was searing in a complete burning sensation, as it was smoking a bit. She gasped, as she said, "Oops… Sorry about that…"_

 _He was barely alive, as he held his chest, wincing in pain, "Agh! Burns… Burns…"_

* * *

"I haven't forgotten, Sailor Moon." He said, "And it still burns me alive… Of course, Kenshiro had scars on his chest, too… from an old enemy. So, the way I see it, _you're_ my sworn enemy… and _MY_ Shin!"

He charged at her, and was lambasted with his trademark fast-speed punches.  
"YAAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! AAAATATATATATATATATATA! AAAAATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAH-TAAAAAA!"

 **POW!  
** He landed a huge right punch to the face, and sent Sailor Moon flying to the ground. **  
** ** _Hokuto! Hyakuretsu Ken!_** 北斗百裂拳

She was getting up, barely, and was moaning in complete pain. He called out, "Had enough?"

She said, "What now, huh? You didn't turn around?"

She was on one knee, as he went closer. He said, "I'll take that as a NO."

She thought, as he went closer, "I can't… I… can't beat him… How could I-?"

She sees the hanging rock and said, "AH! I GOT IT!"

She gets up and backflips away from him. She held her tiara and prepared to fire, " ** _Moon Tiara! BOOMERANG!_** "

She threw her tiara to Steven, but he ducked. Steven said, "That won't work!"

She smirked, "Oh, yeah? Fell into my trap~!"

The tiara slammed onto the supporting beam, and the rock started to fall off. She kicked him in the ribs and sent him to the ground. The huge rock started to fall on him, as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **CRASH!  
** The rock crushes him, and kills him. Sailor Moon gets her tiara back and sobbed, dropping to one knee, "I did it… I beat him…"

Sailor Moon won the battle… or so she thought. In his last ounce of strength, Steven Cooke emerges from under the huge chunk of rubble, and lifted it up over his head, standing up gingerly. He held the rock up high and roared, throwing it into her. She leapt out of the way, and cried out, "AW, COME ON! I THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK!"

He said, as he panted heavily, "Apparently, you are never that bright for a Magical Girl… You should know, by now, that Hokuto Shin Ken can even make your body as rock hard, when in intense fueling of anger. The anger and rage I conjure, it makes my skin hard, like diamonds. Now, you'll see my real power, in action, Sailor Moon…"

Sailor Moon moaned, as she said, "Is that it? You just won't quit, do you?"

He said, "Never… I lost so much, in those twenty-seven months… My sister died in the war… The Authority was pawns by an evil force, and we had to meet with a dark deity… Something _you_ wouldn't understand."

 _In case you're wondering, Steven's sister, Cecelia Cooke, is still alive in The Gang canon. She actually died in the Yuki-Haruka-Verse canon._

She said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Then, let's battle… for her…"

He prepared, as they continued to fight, all around the city. Sailor Moon landed a swift kick to the chest, and swung her left fist to his face. But he caught it and said, "Nice try… Girl…"

He tossed her overhead and into the blue sky, flying off to another area. He chased after her and headed to another location, since this city is not safe for these two.

Minutes later, she crash-landed into a boulder, in a huge mountainside canyon. He said, as he found her, while running to the canyon, "Perfect! I'm sorry I did that, but we have to fight, somewhere much more secluded, and with no people around."

She got up and coughed, "It's fine… What we did in the city… was child's play… Apparently, do your friends know about the true me?"

He said, "I'm simply trying to hone my skill, so I will never be used by evil, again. You were used, and as puppets for the evil _Akai Kado_."

She replied, "Yeah. I owe you one on that one. And thanks for your sob story. If my Mamo died in battle, like that, I, too, would take revenge… since he was the one I loved…"

He sneered, "But he's still beating, is he?"

"Maybe so…"

"But now… Let's end this…"

They rushed at each other, and continued to brawl and fight. Sailor Moon kept landed a swift punch to his stomach, but Steven delivers a flying rapid kick attack to her face and chest. He then said, "We're not done…"

He lands a swift kick to the abdomen, and landed a swift barrage of punches to her body. He landed one final blow onto her chest, and crashed her into the rocks. He turned around and said, "Now… We're done…"

He walked off, leaving Sailor Moon badly hurt. But, she got up and said, "No… Not yet…"

She got back onto her two feet, and coughed up blood, "I'm… not… done with… you… **YET!** "

A small punk urn with a moon on top, and wings on the side, appeared from inside Sailor Moon. She called out, "It ends… WHEN I SAY… **IT IS OVER!** "

She raised her hand up high and cried, " ** _MOON CRISIS! MAKEUP!_** "

Her uniform was mended and recovered, and most of her uniform changed a bit. She had a clear pink bow in the back of her skirt, which turned white, with yellow and blue on the edge, and an extra heart brooch on her waist. Her shoulder pads changed into transparent pads. Her tiara changed into a gold one with a crescent moon on it, which was the symbol of her Moon Heritage. He stopped and asked, "What?"

She posed and became " ** _Super Sailor Moon_** ". He asked, "What is this? A new transformation?"

Sailor Moon said, as she prepared to fight, "Just call me… _Super Sailor Moon_!"

He paused, and said, "Uhhhh…"

He then responded, in a _Saitama_ Look, "Okay."

She the landed a swift elbow to his waist, and he succumbed to the attack. He was skidded back, and moaned, "Riveting…"

He barked, "Okay, _Super_ Sailor Moon! YOU'RE FINISHED!"

He launched a barrage of punches to her, but he kept missing the attacks. She swung a kick onto his back, and then landed a series of punches to his chest.

 ** _NOTE:_** _Please note, I'm trying my best to make Sailor Moon fight, since she doesn't usually fight in combat._

She threw him into a huge cliff, and was buried in rocks. He broke out, in a huge roar, as Sailor Moon dove down, about to land a dive kick to his head.

 **WHAM!  
** She does, as she used her feet to crash into his neck. He dropped to the ground, and stumbled onto the dirt. Sailor Moon said, "Okay… That's as far as you'll go!"

He rolled onto a pile of rocks and pebbles, and was slightly covered in dirt. He was struggling to get up, as he said to her, "You're good, I'll give you that… But Steven Cooke isn't finished, yet…"

He stood up and called out, "Sailor Moon! It didn't have to come to this… but… YOU ARE LEFT WITH NO CHOICE!"

He pointed to the sky, above the both of them, and shouted out, "LOOK ABOVE YOU, SAILOR MOON! DO YOU SEE IT? DO YOU SEE THE BIG DIPPER?"

Sailor Moon asked, "Huh? What are you saying?"

He said, "No one can save you from your fate… BEHOLD THE DECIDING FACTOR OF THIS FIGHT! SAILOR MOON! BEHOLD! **THE _STAR OF DEATH_**!"

Way up in the cosmos, a red star was flashing below the Big Dipper constellation, and it was flashing. It is said, in Hokuto-Nanto lore, two combatants only see the Star of Death, in which the battle will only end, until one of them survives, and the other is dead. They agreed that they do not wish to kill each other, but… with Super Sailor Moon, it's come to this. Steven Cooke saw the star, as does Sailor Moon, who senses it. She whispered, "The star… it's… It's red!"

He said, "This… Let this be our final battle. Forgive me for this one, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon prepared, "It won't end this way… NEVER! I am going to fight for my friends, and my future, and for my LIFE!"

He replied, "Same here. You're not the only one who fights for friendship."

They charged at each other, and began to exchange punches and kicks. She lunged her right leg high, and slams his chin. He landed a body blow to her waist. She delivered a swift backfist to his skull, and he landed a devastating right cross to the head. They kept fighting onward, as they continued to brawl, time and time again, as the sun was setting to a dusky orange sky.

They continued to fight, as it was now 6:00PM. Sailor Moon, still in her Super Sailor Moon form, was panting heavily, as Steven Cooke, badly hurt and bleeding lightly, was panting, as well. They were running out of energy, and down to their last strike. Super Sailor Moon started to glow gold, as her blonde hair shimmered in a bright yellow shine. Steven was not impressed, as he said, "So, we resorting to _Dragon Ball Z,_ now?"

She disappeared, and landed a swift jab to his face. He stumbled down, and moaned, holding his face, "I guess we are!"

He glowed in a bright white aura and inhaled. He roared, leaping to her, "HWAH-TA!"

He tackled her and pinned her to the ground. He landed a barrage of punches on her, and landed one final blow. Only she dodged out of the way, and used an afterimage attack, landing a kick to his stomach. He blocked the kick, and landed a barrage of punches and kicks to her, but she blocked it with a barrage of her own.

"It's times like this, Steven Cooke wishes he could fly…" he thought, while he was punching.

 ** _NOTE:_** _Apparently, neither does Sailor Moon, but I never saw her Eternal Sailor Moon form… yet._

They clashed again, and this time, she misses, leaving him in an afterimage, appearing from behind, and landed a swift kick to the spine. Sailor Moon dropped down to the floor, and he said, "Did you not hear the screams of those that I killed?"

She called out, "TRY AND KILL ME, YOU JERK!"

He dove down and called back, "GLADLY!"

She rolled out of the way, and he crashed into the ground, landing on his right knee. He swiftly landed a huge right kick to her head, but she blocked it with her left arm. She began to fight off Steven, landing a vicious punch assault. He caught her fists and headbutted her. He said, "Child's play. NO one can best Hokuto Shin Ken…"

She leapt towards his chest, and dropped kicked him, right in the heart. Steven was coughing blood, and dropped to the floor. He rolled up and stood tall. She went down and groaned, "Seriously… He's good… But he's too strong…"

"I'll send you flying!" He leapt up, and landed a vicious aerial punch, followed by a roundhouse to the chest, and a low punch to the solar plexus. She dropped down, and landed on her feet, but he landed a vicious uppercut to her, sending her flying. He leapt up and struck a barrage of kicks to her, dropping her down. He caught her, upon dropping, and landed a double fist strike to her. She dropped down, as he said, "Wherever you attack from, it's meaningless!"

She stood up and said, "Fine! Then, let us compare power!"

She held her scepter up, and brimmed in energy. She swung around and said, "This will finish you! **_Moon Spiral Hearts ATTACK!_** "

She dropped to her knees, and held her scepter high. A huge storm of hearts landed onto Steven, but is caught in the huge heart shower. One final heart, a giant one, crashed into him, and he screamed in pain, "AAAAAAAAGH!"

He dropped to one knee, as Sailor Moon said, "Not good enough… I only managed to drop him on one knee. The guy's a tank, but… Wait… It's like he's surrendering! No way he'll surrender!"

He was getting up, but Sailor Moon ran towards him and shouted, " ** _SAILOR MOON KICK!_** "

She landed a swift kick to his head, but he dodged out of the way, in a faint afterimage. He posed, as he said, "Sorry… That was the trigger, of your demise…"

He activated his ultimate move, _Muso Tensei_ , in which he is able to avoid every and any attack, coming his way. This can only be countered, when someone uses Hokuto Shin Ken, or of the same power as him. Sailor Moon tried to strike back, but every attack she made, he dodges them easily. He lands a swift palm strike to the face, and then a huge knee to the spine. She dropped down to the ground, and was lying down in extreme pain. He said, "You can't beat me, Sailor Moon… I'm the strongest there is…"

She was struggling to get up, as he waited for her to get up. He said, "You still have the energy left, Sailor Moon. No matter how hard you try, even through your schemes and trickery, namely your strategic skills against enemies, I'm no different than all of them."

He landed a swift strike to her chest, deep into the ground. She moaned in pain, and coughed, "Ungh… You… can't win…"

She was trying her hardest, but Steven lifted her up. He said, as he helped her up, "Stop fighting… It's done…"

Sailor Moon growled, "As if I don't want to lose…"

He said, "Really?"

He shoved her down, and she landed on one knee. She growled, "You will never win… I'm going to defeat you, one way or another, superpowered martial art, or not!"

She rushed to him, and landed a huge right to his stomach. Sailor Moon started to glow from her upper brooch. Her silver crystal, inside it, was emitting a huge silver glow. Her aura shone, as her scars and bruises recovered, and her body was coated in a silver aura. Steven said, preparing to fight, "Now… Let's have an ultimate showdown, as I pictured it. But know this… No one gets in my way."

Sailor Moon said, as she posed, "Wrong… As the Moon Princess, and the leader of the Sailor Guardians, I won't lose to the likes of you. You may be our friend, and one of my greatest rivals… but I'm not going to be defeated by the likes of you! I was destined to lead this world, and protect it! This is my home! And I won't let you stop me!"

She boomed her aura in a huge gusher of silver light, as Steven's aura boomed out a golden aura. He said, "You make it sound like Steven Cooke's evil. I assure you… I'm not. You should thank me, later, when we all save the world."

He stepped back and prepared, "But for now… FIST VERSUS ROYALTY! WHO WILL BE ON TOP?"

They stated to ran at each other, and landed swift strikes, alternately. They both exchanged blows, and dodged every attack, in afterimages. This went on, again and again, as the night sky began to loom. Gold and silver flashes of lights exploded around the canyon, as both heroes kept striking at each other, blocking every attack. But both of them are evenly matched, complete with their full power forms, namely Steven Cooke's Muso Tensei and Super Sailor Moon. The entire night sky was engulfed in their aura blasts, similar to fireworks.

 ** _Miz-Note:_** _HAH! And this is a Fourth of July Fic~! HAHAHAHAHA!_

The punches and kicks, and pyrotechnic blows continued onward. They blow landed a punch, at the same time, hitting each other's fists. They stepped back, as Steven said, "You're good."

Sailor Moon smiled, "You, too. Let's rumble!"

They rushed at each other, and landed another blow. But before impact struck…  
 **Ruuuuuuumble…  
** The ground began to shake, as they stopped fighting. Steven asked, "Huh? What the hell is that?"

Sailor Moon asked, "I don't know… EARTHQUAKE!"

A huge dark crimson light appeared from the ground, which the floor began to rip opening a huge crevice. Flames emerged from between the fighters, as he asked, "Is this your doing?"

Sailor Moon replied, "You?"

He shook his head and looked on. They stepped back, as two figures appeared from the ground. One is wearing a solid gold fuku with a golden headdress and with blonde hair and red eyes. She smiled and said, "Sailor Moon… We meet again…"

Sailor Moon gasped, "NO! Sailor Galaxia!"

Steven asked, "Who?"

Galaxia smiled, "We meet at last, after all these years… And 20 years, we thought we'd be friends, but NO… You and your reboot."

He said, "Who the hell are you, you gold-tin woman? You a robot?"

Sailor Moon said, "Don't let the looks fool you… That's Sailor Galaxia – the Guardian of Solitude and Destruction! She's from _Shadow Galactica_."

Galaxia smirked, "Ah, yes… Moon Princess and with her sworn new enemy, The Man with the Heart Scar… in which _you_ created! The Fist of the North Star, Steven "A-Fist" Cooke!"

She turned to him, as he cracked his knuckles, "Go away. This is between me and her… You're not my problem. Never have, never will. So, I'm telling this to you… This is NOT your fight!"

Sailor Moon replied, "That's right. I'll worry about you, later!"

Galaxia smiled, "Oh, we're doing it, _now_! Because… I happen to visit Shadow Galactica, and found an old friend… of yours, A-Fist…"

She showed a female figure, in a blue school uniform, long brown hair, white socks, and brown shoes. Her eyes were blue and faded, and the left side of her face is light scarred. Steven recognized her, and seethed in anger, "No… It's… IT'S YOU!"

Sailor Galaxia brought in a villainess of The Gang's past – the evil deity, Tohru Honda!

Sailor Moon recognized her, and whispered, "I have known her from before…"

Steven snarled, "Tohru… … … **HONNNNNNNNNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Tohru smiled, in an evil cackle, "HE, HA, HA, HA! HE, HAHAHA! YEEEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE!"

She said, "HELLO~, Mortal as we Man! I came all the way back from Hell, to finally meet you! You want me for… oh… turning my puppet into evil? Hmm? Kanade Jinguji? OH, wait! Maybe go by her product model – _K-850 Cyborg_. Just so you know, I had nothing to do with her reprogramming. She's purely an evil woman. And they called _me_ the evil bitch."

Galaxia said, "We overheard you two having a quarrel… So, I met with this beauty of an innocent girl turned into _Chara_ , I figured… Why not go meet this _Undertale Yandere wannabe_ , and help me kill Sailor Moon. Of course, she has an enemy of her own. Him."

Tohru said, "Aw, did I break a nerve on you, Cookie Boy? It's all fun and games, until someone dies."

He growled, "You little… I want to rip that damnable head of yours…"

Sailor Moon said, "That's enough! How dare you use a deity from Hell, and try to eliminate us, you horrid Sailor Guardian! I'm sending you back to _Shadow Galactica,_ where you belong!"

Galaxia smiled, "I guess the truce hurts. I figured we spar, just for fun, me versus Super Sailor Moon, but I guess _that's_ too much. Now, it's too late… so…"

Tohru waved her hand out and said, "OOH! OOH! OOH! Let me! I wanna say the line!"

Galaxia barked, "IDIOT! Give me time to say my line! If you do get on a bloodshed murder spree, then just be patient!"

Tohru huffed, "I rather do it now. If I want to wait, I'll let you know, in my autopsy."

He called out, "Why are you siding with a punk like her?"

Tohru smiled, "Just for the laughs. I mean, you, your friends, The Sailor Guardians, and that Haruka kid. It's like your army has grown, and I'm waiting for my real return. But the massive murdering, it's what I do… because I am _Tohru Honda – Onigiri – Evil Villainess Extraordinaire_! How dare you defy me?"

He prepared, as he seethed, "You've had this coming for a long time… I won't rest, until I get you, for torturing Miyagami Island!"

Sailor Moon called out, "And I won't rest until I avenge the sudden brainwashing that _you_ caused! I remember you… Your minions used me and my friends, all to kill The Gang. And to side with Galaxia, for this reason? LOW! EVEN FOR YOU!"

Tohru chuckled, "That's pathetic… Even after you evolve, I wanted to eliminate my foes… Haruka, the Chosen One, is obviously considered my arch nemesis. And with Galaxia's assistance, chaos and carnage will resume, so says us, in Tohru Honda's name! Oops! I mean, in my own name, once I'm rid of you two, nothing can stop me!"

She cackled demonically and hysterically, as Galaxia was annoyed. She said, "Wow… Did I pick the _wrong_ ally to do my bidding? This girl's nuts."

Tohru said to her, "Less chatting, more carnage!"

Her face went psychotic, and turned to the heroes. Steven said, "You and what bra-strap? Steven Cooke will win! What you did to Rino and Kaori, and every girl in the island, I will never ever forgive you!"

Sailor Moon shouted, "Sailor Galaxia! I've beaten you before, and I'll do it again!"

They pointed at them, and shouted, "AND NOW, WE'LL PUNISH YOU!"

Tohru smiled, as she held up her dark black daggers, "Well then, looks like the formalities are over. Sailor Galaxia, shall we dispose of these wretched insects, in our way?"

Galaxia smirked, "It would be my pleasure, Tohru Honda…"

They rushed towards the heroes, and slammed them with punches to the face. Steven & Sailor Moon were sent flying. They crashed into rocks, as Tohru smirked, glowing in a dark aura, "Well, well… Not as bad as you think…"

Steven got up and began to fight off Tohru Honda's onslaught. Sailor Moon emerges, with her scepter in hand, and battled Galaxia. Galaxia blocked her scepter swing with her gauntlet, and landed a swift chest punch to her. She dropped down, and coughed up a bit, still in pain from her battle with Steven. Steven and Tohru continued to exchange punches and kicks, while Tohru was armed with her dagger, nearly cutting at his body. He said, as he dodged the blade slashes, "I learned from your previous attacks. You're not gonna shiv _me,_ you harlot!"

Tohru snickered, "Really? I wasn't planning to! I'll bet you knocked my blade off, and try to kill me! Well, what was it that you say? " _You are already dead_!" NEWS FLASH – I'm _already _ dead! WAH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Steven cried out, landing a kick to her waist, "Then I'm going to make you go back to Hell, where you belong!"

They continued to fight, but Galaxia fires razor-sharp energy blasts at him. He dodged out of the way, as it pierced to the ground. Galaxia charges up and cries out, "DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

She fired a barrage of golden energy shots at Steven Cooke, and he leapt away from each shot. Sailor Moon stepped back and landed a kick to her, only to be blocked by her wrist. Galaxia swung her fist upward, and struck her chin. She then fired out a bolt of golden lightning, and struck down onto Sailor Moon, dropping her down.

Steven Cooke was being cornered, as Tohru kicked him in the ribs, and landed a devastating right kick to the chest. She threw her daggers, she unsheathed from her skirt, and went towards him. He dodged each dagger, except the last one, which nearly impales his right thigh. He was badly cut, as he groaned in pain.

"Aw, did I nick you?" Tohru cackled, and ran towards him, about to launch the final blow.

Sailor Moon kicked her down, and she stumbled to the ground. Tohru then leapt off the ground, and did a flip, landing on her legs. She whispered, "Spry as I am, I'm still agile and invincible, back as I was once alive."

Galaxia smirked, as both heroes were down, "So much for heroism… Muso Tensei… Super Sailor Moon… Just a bunch of tireless hacks…"

Tohru smirked, "What say we finish them off… OOOOOH! I want to stab the Moon Princess's head, opening her brains out, and see if their made of moon cheese!"

She added, in a blunt tone, "What? The moon's made of cheese!"

Sailor Moon growled, "You won't get away with this!"

Galaxia smiled, "Yes… We have got away with it… But still… Why not stay down, you poor pitiful fools?"

She rushed towards Steven Cooke, but he was ready. He jabbed his two fingers into the forehead of Galaxia, and said, "Because shut up!"

She gagged, as she was pausing in constant pain, after Steven lands his fingers onto Galaxia's pressure point. He said, "Even for an alien, you have points that are exposed… I don't use brute force, all the time. I use smarts and skills."

Galaxia was croaking and gagging, as Tohru panicked, "WHOA! Is he that desperate?"

Sailor Moon cried, "No way! Steven, what did you do?"

He said, "I halted her attack, and made sure she doesn't try to snap back at me. Even for a magical being, she is always open…"

Galaxia dropped to her knees, and was coughing up blood. Tohru whispered, "Okay… That's _not_ funny…"

She started to twitch, and was about to be dead. But Tohru glowed in a dark aura, and said, "Okay! Before you say your line, let me say something… You two, you wanted to end this woman, and myself… only because you want to prove who's better. That's not you!"

Steven and Sailor Moon stood up, and stared down, as Galaxia was moaning in agony. Tohru smiled, "The cold shadow that is the grim reaper, it looms everybody. The death in their eyes… The whimper in their voice… The reveal… of who they really are. So much better, when you savor all the sweet moments you have to remember…"

She stepped towards Galaxia and said, "Right?"

They prepared, as Galaxia reached for her, "Tohru… Save me… Heal me with your magic, before I die by _his_ hands…"

Tohru smiled, "Oh, I'll do one thing better. _Capiche_? You see, the best part about life is that you expect everything that you see…"

She held up a dagger and said, "And the best part to me, about life… are the moments that you least expected! "

 **STAB!  
** She stabbed Galaxia in the chest, and started to chant in tongue. A huge dark aura surrounds them both, like a protection barrier. Galaxia choked, "What… have you… done?"

Tohru said, "I sense you have a dark power… As do I! Let's fuse TOGETHER, AND BRING CHAOS TO THE WORLD!"

She cackled, as Steven and Sailor Moon were shocked. A bright glow engulfed them both, as Tohru and Galaxia fused together, while Tohru was laughing demonically and hysterically.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HAAAAAA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! YAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HAAAAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **WAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HAAAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA…** "

They prepared to fight, as he said, "What is she doing? Tohru, she's mad with power!"

Sailor Moon whispered, "Sailor Galaxia… No… It's not true!"

The aura disappeared. Galaxia emerges, with her dress and crown all black, her skin a light purple, and her hair red. She grew huge black demon wings and hissed, "I LIVE… AGAIN!"

Sailor Galaxia became **_Chaos Galaxia_**!

"Who is that?" Steven asked.

Sailor Moon whispered, "Chaos… She's a Guardian of Chaos! That woman fused her entire spirit into Galaxia, and she became darker than ever! There's no escaping her, now!"

Chaos Galaxia held up a sword and hissed in a demonic cry. She swung her sword and struck down both heroes. They stumbled towards each other, and landed on their knees. Steven's Muso Tensei increases, as Super Sailor Moon glowed heavily. They looked at each other and nodded, as Chaos called out, raising her sword high, "All… shall be… nothing!"

She fired a huge dark red energy beam at them, as Sailor Moon held up the Moon Scepter, and cried out, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

She fired out a huge bright white beam at her, and they both collided into each other, pushing each other in a huge clash. Sailor Moon cried out, as her attire became an all-white princess outfit. Her tiara vanished, showing only the moon crescent on her forehead. She was struggling, as the red beam was pushing closer. Sailor Moon was getting weakened, as she was about to lose. But then, a lone grip landed on the scepter. It was Steven Cooke, coated with his Muso Tensei. His ability is used to conjure most of his victims, including the souls of his friends, allies, and greatest foes. The beam of white energy increases, as Chaos Galaxia cried, "WHAT?"

Sailor Moon cried out, " **YOU'RE FINISHED, CHAOS GALAXIA!** "  
Steven Cooke cried out, " **BEGONE, EVIL DEMON!** "

The huge white light pierced through the red beam, as it severely struck through Chaos Galaxia. She was caught in the huge light, and screamed in a huge cry.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

She was eviscerated into nothing, as the blast engulfed into the darkness of space. Chaos Galaxia was completely destroyed. Though, in reality, Sailor Galaxia was broken free of Tohru Honda's evil grip, and returned to _Shadow Galactica_ , while Tohru Honda's spirit returns to limbo.

The night sky went clear, and everything went silent and peaceful.

* * *

Minutes later, after Chaos Galaxia was banished away, the two heroes were tired out. Sailor Moon was back to her normal clothing, and Steven Cooke regained his normal aura. They were on their knees, panting for air, and exhausted. Sailor Moon smiled and said, "Thank… you…"

Steven Cooke said, as he was tired out, "Don't… mention it…"

He thought, as he was smiling, "I did it… bested Tohru Honda…"

He did technically bested Tohru Honda, since she fused with Galaxia, to awaken her Chaos form. But it was Tohru's demonic ghost.

They stared at each other and smiled, as they worked together to beat their common enemy. She approached him and said, "Steven Cooke… Thank you for everything…"

She extended her hand and was shaking his hand. He swatted her hand away and said, "Keep your thanks."

He stood up and prepared to fight, "That was just a distraction. While we destroyed a common enemy…"

He glared, "We have… _unfinished_ business."

She stepped back and said, "Is that right?"

She thought, in sadness, "I just wanna go home… But why do I feel like I wanna claw his eyes out?"

She then held her scepter up and said, "One of us isn't going home, until we settle this."

He replied, posing in a stance, "Good. I'm not going anywhere. The suffering beckons my name. They call to me, as I jump in to rescue them from chaos and despair."

She stared down and said, "Trust me… There can be only one…"

They began to brim in gold and silver auras, and began to stare down. They stepped forward and began to charge at each other, about to land their next punch.

Their battle rages on! Whatever the conclusion of this match goes, the endless battle, between The Sailor Guardian of Love and Justice and The Man with the Heart Scar, destined rivals, and close friends, continues.

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED?_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
